mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Brinstar Depths
|0=EXShadow |1=BSB}}BrinstarDepths.png |Caption = |0=E-123 Omega and Dragon Claw about to engage in a robotic rumble on EXShadow's Brinstar Depths |1=Samus Aran and Iron Man hold each other at gunpoint on BaganSmashBros' Brinstar Dephs}} |Creator = EXShadow BaganSmashBros |Downloadlink = EXShadow's version BaganSmashBros. version}} Brinstar Depths is an area where Kraid, one of the two (four in Super Metroid) main bosses that must be defeated to access Tourian, is fought during original Metroid, its remake and Super Metroid. It also appears as a stage in Super Smash Bros. Melee, where combatants fight on a rotating chunk of rock with Kraid in the background. In M.U.G.E.N, Brinstar Depths has been made by EXShadow and BaganSmashBros; EXShadow's version uses a few sprite assets from Super Metroid, but isn't based on any pre-existing location in particular, while BaganSmashBros' version uses assets of the Brinstar Depths stage taken from Super Smash Bros. Melee. EXShadow's version EXShadow's version of Brinstar Depths isn't based on the stage's incarnation from Super Smash Bros. Melee, nor Kraid's Lair from any of the 2D Metroid games, though it does use a mix of sprites from Super Metroid and what appear to be original sprites. Kraid appears starting on the right side of the stage and slowly makes his way over to the left side, where he will eventually walk off the right side of the screen and disappear for the rest of the round, returning to his original position once a new round starts or the round is reset. A large wall of magma can be seen falling down behind the stage floor, alongside a fast moving flow of magma that has orange spheres slowly rising out of it; a small animation error on Kraid's claw results in it quickly jumping back to a prior sprite when the claw fully opens, only to quickly jump back to the correct sprite a split second later. 'Videos' TMV Amingo MUGEN 8 Krizalid (Nyankoro; AI Patched) BaganSmashBros' version Although BaganSmashBros' version uses graphical assets taken from the Brinstar Depths stage as it appears in Super Smash Bros. Melee, the textures for the back wall and rocky terrain on the stage floor are significantly different when compared to the source game, as they are significantly more greyer in appearance. Kraid overlooks the stage in the background while opening and closing his claws, though there is notable colour change on his belly while he does this, most likely due to the differing palettes for each sprite that has occurred as a result of the reduction in colours when the assets were indexed as sprites; while the magma that Kraid is sitting in is nearly identical to how it appears in Super Smash Bros. Melee, it does not animate like is does in said game. The stage is quite large on the basis of having plenty of both horizontal and vertical room to move around in, though the stage camera will scroll up if any character makes even the slightest vertical movement. 'Videos' Category:Stages Category:Video Game Stages Category:Nintendo Stages Category:Metroid Stages Category:Super Smash Bros. Stages